1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying object system performing ground traveling, which takes off and lands during stoppage or movement, performs both traveling on the ground and flying in the air, has a light weight to minimize fuel consumption, is high in safety, and reaches a destination in the shortest time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for vehicles, i.e. ground transportation, has been increased according to industrial development and income increase. On the contrary, since roads, on which vehicles can travel, are limited, serious traffic problems, such as traffic congestion, are on the rise.
In order to solve the above traffic problems, various measures have been proposed. The expansion of roads is restricted within some degree from the structural point of view, and thus a rotation system of vehicles has been proposed. However, since a demand for vehicles has been rapidly increased due to the pursuit of an economically stabilized life, such an artificial measure is not a fundamental solution.
Therefore, other measures to solve the above-described problems of ground transportation must be found from various angles. One of these measures is use of underground or air transportation.
However, the underground transportation (for example, a subway) requires an underground space for movement, and thus has various limits from the geological point of view as well as requires enormous construction expenses.
Further, the air transportation (for example, an airplane) requires a wide space for takeoff and landing and causes a difficulty in traveling on the ground due to short-distance movement, and thus is not a fundamental solution of the traffic problems.
Accordingly, in view of the problems of the above-described transportations, a transportation, which travels on a road on the ground and takes off and flies in the air in the event of traffic congestion, or flies in the air and lands and travels on a road on the ground if necessary, and thus rapidly moves to a destination without the effects of traffic congestion, has been required.
As one measure to prevent the above traffic congestion, the applicant of the present invention proposed an aircar, which performs both traveling on the ground and flying in the air, in Korean Patent Registration No. 150340. As shown in FIG. 1, the aircar includes both wing units 10, each of which has a propeller unit 12, which horizontally and vertically changes direction thereof to allow the aircar to ascend, descend, and move forward and backward, a body 20, on which the wing units 10 are horizontally and vertically foldably installed, provided with left and right driving wheels on the lower part thereof, and a tube unit 5, the inside of which is divided into a plurality of compartments 5b by a plurality of partitions 5a such that the tube unit 5 is expanded and contracted by supplying gas into the compartments 5b or discharging the gas from the compartments 5b, provided at the outside of the wing units 10 and the body 20 and made of silicon.
Further, a propeller 13 of the propeller unit 12, which is driven by a hydraulic motor M3, is journalled at each of the wing units 10 using a rotary shaft, and the angle of rotary blades 13a of the propeller 13 is adjusted to accelerate and decelerate the speed of the aircar during takeoff and landing, traveling, and flying. The aircar further includes a vertical stabilizer 6 provided with a rudder 6′, and a horizontal stabilizer 7 provided with an elevator 7′.
However, in the aircar, which has the propellers 13 at both sides of the main body 20, when the main body 20 is not correctly balanced at the front and rear portions thereof in the event of landing, it is difficult to achieve stable takeoff and landing of the aircar, and when the propeller 13 provided with any one of the wing units 10 is out of order, it is difficult to achieve stable flight.